Birthday surprise
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: It's Yayoi shioiri's birthday but the birthday boy himself has forgotten all about it and is only focused on Ritsuka and Soubi's strange date. He teams up with Kio to find out what is really going on! Shounen-ai.


**This one should be a little on the sweet side of things.**

**Summary: Soubi asks Ritsuka out on a date and while they're on it, Kio and Yayoi team up to split the two of them up. But Soubi and Ritsuka seem to have a bigger surprise for them!**

**Warning: Contains shounen-ai (Boy and Boy love)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless!**

* * *

><p>A blush flew across Ritsuka's cheeks as Agatsuma Soubi, the man who had save Ritsuka from falling apart, now stood over the boy, whispering into his ear. What were they whispering about, you wonder? Well, they were planning for something. The young boy, Ritsuka had turned fifteen a few days ago and for his birthday, Soubi wanted to take the boy some place and out for a bit of shopping. It was this very day.<p>

In case you're wondering, Ritsuka still had his ears and tail and they were adding to his age, making him look older then he really was. Soubi on the other hand, had not changed much except for his gentle words that he used to lull Ritsuka to sleep with, had now been forgotten as the two of them looked at each other as old friends. Today was special but not because they were shopping, they were going on a _date._ Ritsuka had refused at first at the idea but when he lent Soubi his ears, the man told him of another plan in mind which got Ritsuka slightly interested. So Ritsuka agreed.

Soubi had the day planned out for the two of them. They were going to go to a few shops to browse around and buy a few things. As Ritsuka and Soubi shopped around, they were unaware of the two that followed them at a close pace. One was a young boy who still had his ears and his tail but the other, an older man, did not have his ears or his tail. These two men knew the couple that they had been following and both wanted the same thing; to split the both of them up.

These two young chaps were Yayoi shioiri and Kio Kaidou, both dying from their desperate loves those they usually would proclaim to the ones they liked. So since they figured they both had the same idea in mind, they both teamed up to stop the two from developing any further feelings with each other. Yayoi looked to Kio for clues as to what to do next. He had never followed someone before and this was his first time doing it. Without a leader to guide him, he was hopeless.

"Kio-san, I'm not sure how to do this at all, are you sure we won't get caught?" Yayoi tried to act natural like he was supposed to but he couldn't stay in one spot for long. He had to know what _his _Ritsuka was up to and why they chose to go shopping out of all the things they could have done.

Kio let out a sigh and walked towards Yayoi. The boy's ears were flattened against his skull and on his face, a worried expression beneath the glasses he wore. Kio smiled down at him and said, "If you don't follow my lead, we'll never catch up with Ritsuka. You want to see what he does too, right?" Both of them were men and had to act on it a times especially when you're following your sweetheart around.

Kio pushed his glasses up a bit and walked back behind the tree he was hiding behind. Kio gave a few signals to Yayoi and pointed to the two walking a few feet ahead. Yayoi nodded and followed after Kio as the older male went running after the two other men up ahead of him. Yayoi was still a bit nervous about confronting Ritsuka like this, but Kio and he had the right to know what was going on with Soubi and Ritsuka.

But Soubi was not as stupid as Kio thought he might be. The man turned around just as Kio was about to pat the man on the shoulder and gave Kio the hardest look he had ever given him. Yayoi stopped and clenched his hands into fists feeling another nervous twitch coming. He flattened his ears as his eyes met with Ritsuka's and the two of them stood there without a word to one another before any of them said anything.

"Kio, go home." Ritsuka and Yayoi looked at Kio's heart-broken face and began to feel sorry for the man.

But Soubi was not the only one to hurt someone's feelings. Ritsuka too, said the same to Yayoi. "You go home as well, Yayoi. This doesn't concern you." The last few words at the end were what really broke his heart as the boy watched Ritsuka turn around, pulling Soubi with him.

"Ritsuka-kun…" Yayoi's tail had drooped as did his ears and he felt tears swell in his eyes. What was this pounding feeling? Both Yayoi and Kio had felt this feeling as they watched Ritsuka and Soubi walk away without care.

Kio however was not about to really give up on Soubi at all. In fact, he had an idea for this sort of situation. "Yayoi-kun, what do you say we pay them a visit at that art gallery there?" Kio pointed to a new stall that had opened up for the sake of the art lovers and the nearby park. It was a free-for-all day for customers which meant free admission into seeing the fabulous artwork

And as Kio predicted, Soubi and Ritsuka both went into the stall and into the large building just behind it. He smiled and thought of himself as very clever and clasped onto Yayoi's arm, pulling him inside to the gallery. They stopped at the very front of the entrance to look around for them. Kio spotted them and told Yayoi to follow his lead again.

Yayoi and Kio both noticed that neither of them had done much with each other nor was Soubi putting the moves on Ritsuka and they did not look to be having much fun together. They were checking out the gift shop that was in the middle of the room. "Kio-san, I don't think we should do this anymore. You saw Soubi-san's eyes! He looked kind of angry…" Yayoi spoke out softly and watched as Ritsuka glanced at a few items before putting it back down.

"I know Sou-chan, he wouldn't be angry just because _I _followed him here. There has to be a reason as to why he got angry. Yayoi-kun, go on ahead of me and tell Ritsuka-kun your feelings, it shouldn't be too hard. I'll be right back!" Kio vanished after he said this and disappeared behind a red curtain. Yayoi looked back to where Ritsuka and Soubi had been browsing at the small shop and casually walked up to them.

"Yayoi!" Ritsuka started, but Soubi stood in his way, holding out his arm in front of Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka-kun, just hear me out. I only wanted to be your friend since you hung out with Yuiko-chan but…now with Kio…I…I'm sorry for following you, Ritsuka-kun!" Yayoi bowed quickly and kept this posture until Soubi patted the boy on the back.

"Apology accepted. Yayoi, come here." Yayoi straightened up and walked over to Ritsuka while Soubi stood back.

"What is it?" Yayoi and Ritsuka were glancing at a pinned, blue butterfly with black rimmed wings. "It's a fake butterfly but real enough for looks. It's yours, happy birthday, Yayoi." With this, Ritsuka kissed Yayoi's forehead softly, smiling as he did.

Before Soubi could get the chance to smile at this small moment, Kio came up to him, acting like a woman and dressed in drag. His face had been powdered with pink powder for rosy cheeks and his lips were a glorious red color. "Take those things off, Kio. You won't need it." Soubi smiled and kissed Kio on the lips.

After this small incident, Kio fell over from embarrassment as his dream had finally come true. Soubi and Ritsuka were finally acknowledging Yayoi and Kio's attempts. Or so they had thought in their minds but both Yayoi and Ritsuka knew what was being said. It was Yayoi's birthday and he himself had forgotten it! Ritsuka had a small feeling that the boy would forget and so, reminded him with a present. And as for Soubi…he wasn't all too thrilled how Kio had been acting.

"Kio, get a hold of yourself." Soubi smacked Kio's cheek and smiled again as the young man awoke.

"I'm sorry, Sou-chan. I thought you and Ritsuka-kun were on a date." Kio sat up and wiped away some of the facial make-up off with his sleeve.

Ritsuka and Soubi both looked at one another and smiled. They both knew that the plan had come out pretty well in the end and the both of them enjoyed themselves with their partners as they shopped around some more in celebration of Yayoi's birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Kind of cheesy at the end….sorry guys!**


End file.
